where home is
by dragon1red
Summary: where a man wakes up in a strange new world and tries to get back in his own world.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I have written and I hope everyone in joys it**

**I do not own the MLP HASBRO owns it**

Chapter 1

Wishing star troubles

The year is 3000 during a shooting star show a man named Maxson was driving home from a party at a friend's house. When all of a sudden one of the stars fell from the ski and hit his car. The car shurves to the left then the right until it crashed into a tree. The next morning the police searched the car and the forest but they could not find anyone in the driver sit nor could the find him in the woods. He somehow mysteriously vanished.

When Maxson woke up he said "what happened uh." When he can to he looked around and he found himself in the middle of the forest. At first he did not know what to do but he claimed himself down and decided to slow down and find some water. After walking for what felt like hours he came across a stream where he quickly duked his head under the water at took a big drink. After pulling his head out he tried to put his hands in the water but when he moved his hands forward he looked down and saw hooves.

After seeing his hands turned around and then looked at the water to get a better look at himself. When he got a better look he saw that he had was a small horse with wings and had what looked like a sword in a shape of a lightning form. He sat down a calmly thought it through he was a Pegasus he shook his head and said in silence "great I am a fling pony ."

All of a sudden he hears a voice right behind him say "hey, what are you doing?" he turned around and saw a fling blue pony with a rainbow main.

**Well that's it I hope everyone in joyed the story I will post more later **

**Please leave comment down below and NO SPIKES **

**Again I do not own the MLP it is owned by HASBRO**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own MLP HASBRO does not **

**Chapter 2**

Maxson turned around and ask "who are you?" she looked at him in confusion and said "you don't know who I am the best flier in Equestria? I am Rainbow Dash." "But who are you?" she asked he replied "well my name is Maxson and I am lost do you know where we are?" she said "why don't you just fly? You do have wings don't you." "Well hey why are you here?" he asked to change the topic he could not tell her that he couldn't fly because he did not know how to fly. She goes on saying "I was looking for a fallen star that fell out of the ski last night." "Did you see where it went?" Maxson told her "I did see a shooting star last night coming at me and it put me in a loop." Rainbow Dash says "maybe that's why you don't know where you are and why you forgot that you could fly if because the star hit you." She goes on saying "don't were I am here to help but first let's get out of the ever free forest first."

**Well that's chapter 2 I hope all of you all in joyed please leave reviews and comments in the comment please and NO SPIKES.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own MLP Hasbro does **

Chapter 3

After getting out of the ever free forest Rainbow Dash decided to teach him how to fly again. After 30 min. he fell on my head, face, and his ass in that time. Heck there was a time when Maxson fell down on his face and when he picked up my head and he had a teeth full of grass. When he turned my head to so Rainbow Dash and when she saw it she fell on her back and laughing and so did Maxson.

After they got done laughing Maxson decided to give it one more try this time he looked at the ground focusing everything on his wings when he felt like the wind was ready to push him from the ground he pushed from his feet and he was hovering from the ground Rainbow Dash was watching him hover and stayed quit so he would not brake his concentration. Maxson kept on looking straight and rose higher and higher then he looked around to see how high he was when saw the top of the tree he got so excited he did a flip in the air until he saw the ground and then he realized it was the top of a sapling. But still Rainbow was still excited because he got off the grounds and landed without crashing.

It was starting to get later and Rainbow asked "do you now were you are going to sleep for the night?" Maxson replied "no I was planning on sleeping under the stairs." "So you are plaining to sleep outside under the stair with what exactly?" said Rainbow Dash "Well I don't have a sleeping bag if that is what you are asking." "But I think it will be fine." Rainbow look at him has if he was crazy so without saying a word Rainbow flew up to her house and came back but with a sleeping bag for him to use and she said "here you can use this until you get a place for yourself." Maxson thanked her and she flew off to her house for the night.

**Well that's the end of the chapter I hope you all in joyed it **

**Please leave your comments at the bottom and NO SPIKES.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own MLP Hasbro does**

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting twilight**

The next morning Rainbow Dash came to Maxson's tent and woke him up. She flow right to his tent and yelled "WAKE UP MAXSON!" she yelled in front of his face. He screamed jumped right out of bed and almost landed on Rainbow Dash. He looked at her with an evil look in his eye and asked her "why did you yell in my ear?" "Well I tried everything else but it did not work." She answering Maxson's question. Maxson looked around and saw some markers, a bucket of water, and somehow a blow horn.

After Maxson got up and washing the marker drawings on his face Rainbow Dash said "hey, I know some pony who might be able to bring back your memories!?" "Oh who?" Maxson asked "Twility!" she said happily "If any pony can help you it's her!" Maxson looked at her has she had gone crazy on him. Rainbow Dash saw his face rolled her eyes and said "come on lets go." After a good while they come to a town Rainbow Dash say's with a big grin on her face saying "welcome to ponyville!" there were pony's everywhere walking in and out of stores. After getting a good look around Rainbow Dash say's "come on this way." He turned his head toured her and started to follow. We come to giant tree with a door and windows on it Maxson almost laugh at the site of it but he kept it to himself.

Rainbow Dash knocked on the door and yelled "HEY TWLITE ARE YOU THERE!" The door opened and this purple pony with a horn on her head and a purple star on her back leg said "oh hey Rainbow Dash what's up? Did you find the shooting star the fell for the sky?" Rainbow replied with a heavy "no, but I found some pony who might have lost his memory because of it and I found him in the ever free forest." Twility turned her hear to him and asked "what's your name?" "My name is Maxson." He replied.

Rainbow Dash told Twility what happened. Then look at me and said "sorry but I don't know any memory spells sorry." Maxson said "It's ok but thanks anyway." As they were walking away a pink bouncing with her main looking like cotton candy yelling "RAINBOOOW DASSSHH!" after jumping all the way to them she stops in midair and gasped and ran off in the other direction. "Hehehe." Rainbow with a small laugh "looks like we're going to be having a party to night." She said. "Who was that?" he asked she replied "that was pinkie pie. Don't worry about her she gets excited when she sees some pony new and she troughs them a party and she gives the best party's in ponyville."

**Well that's the end of chapter 4 If you wondering about Twility not knowing**

**The memory spell the risen she does not know it is because **

**It be for she fought Discord**

**Remember I DO NOT OWN MLP HASBRO DOES **


End file.
